A connection assembly may be electrically connected to a contact region of a photovoltaic module, to facilitate connection between the photovoltaic module and other electrical components, including, for example, one or more additional photovoltaic modules. Tape may be used to secure one or more components of the connection assembly to the photovoltaic module. Current tools and methods for applying tape are inefficient.